The analysis of nucleic acids and proteins is an essential element of molecular biology. The ability to detect, discriminate, and utilize genetic and proteomic information allows sensitive and specific diagnostics, as well as the development of treatments. Most genetic and proteomic analysis requires labeling for detection of the analytes of interest. For example, in sequencing applications, nucleotides added to a template strand during sequencing-by-synthesis typically are labeled, or are intended to generate a label, upon incorporation into the growing strand. The presence of the label allows detection of the incorporated nucleotide.